L'ange de neige
by Nimue-Crapote
Summary: Qu'aime l'amour ? L'infinité. Que craint l'amour ? Des bornes. Yullen
1. Quand le hasard a son mot a dire

Chap. 1 **Quand le hasard a son mot à dire**

Blanc. Blanc sur blanc. Flocon sur ciel, flocon sur vent, flocon qui tombe. Et au milieu de cette majestieuse tempête se dresse la Congrégation de l'Ombre, fière, haute, dans toute sa splendeur.

Encore plus blancs, les beaux cheveux étincelants d'Allen s'emmêllent dans les branches du sapin.

- Lenalee, tu peux me passer quelques boules argentées silteplait ?

Un immense conifère, que Komui a ramené d'Autriche, est au beau milieu de la cantine – au détriment de Jerry, jaloux que dans ce sanctuaire de la nourriture son petit Allen chéri ne soit pas occupé à déguster des bons petits plats mais à installer les décorations de Noël. D'ailleurs, toute la bande est de service en ce matin du 3 décembre : Lavi est ravi de pouvoir aider Lenalee à déballer guirlandes et petits anges de bois, surtout que pendant que ses mains fouillent les cartons, ses yeux, eux, explorent la ravissante vue qu'offre le décolleté de la jeune fille qui se penche. Aah, crétin de Lavi… Quant à Kanda, les malheureux qui ont osé lui dire d'abandonner ses sobas pour aider à la confection de l'arbre de Noël ne sont plus là pour en parler… Cependant il a accepté, à condition qu'on lui foutte la paix le reste de la journée et que Komui ne le fasse pas rentrer dans une robe de fille pour la pièce de théâtre du réveillon. Maintenant, le voilà à couper avec l'aide de sa belle arme Mugen les épines qui dépassent, à trancher les fils d'or trop longs ou encore à vérifier que Miranda, adroite et pleine de confiance comme elle est – tousse tousse – ne brise pas trop de stalactiques artificiels afin qu'il en reste à pendre au plafond.

Sorti de sa rêverie perverse par l'entrée de Komui, Lavi s'aperçoit du problème d'Allen et propose de l'aider.

- Allen, j'ai une idée !

- J'ai peur.

- Et bien, quel entousiasme ! Ecoute : si je grandis assez mon maillet, on pourra atteindre le sommet et tu poseras l'étoile de cristal sans problème ! Attrape ma main.

- Heu, attend Lavi, à mon avis… AAaaaaAAAAAaAaAAaaaaahhh !...

Cette option aurait pu être intelligente si…Non, définitivement, Lavi est un crétin. Le maillet grandit bien plus vite que prévu, et les deux jeunes hommes sont propulsés dans le ciel… avant que la loi de la gravité ne les rappelle à l'ordre. La scène se passe au ralenti pour le public : tandis qu'une branche bien piquante s'accroche au slip ( bien évidemment blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges, pour accentuer le ridicule) de Lavi et met ainsi fin à sa chute, Allen virevolte quelques instants dans les airs. Puis, quand tout le monde se rend compte avec horreur de ce qui va se passer, il est trop tard. L'ange déchu s'é bol de porcelaine qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment se brise en mille morceaux, et les sobas font quelques pirouettes pour terminer, dégoulinantes, sur les murs, ou pire, sur le visage de Kanda transformé par la rage.

Silence.

Re-Silence.

- Tu es mort, Moyashi. _Mort._

- Pour la dernière fois, insupportable petit kendoka geignard, ne m'appelle pas Moyashi, répondit Allen d'une voix glaciale tout en se relevant péniblement. Tu sais très bien, en plus, que si tu te retrouve à pleurer tes sobas débiles, c'est uniquement à cause de l'incompétence et l'imbécillité totale de Lavi.

_- Moi ? Geignard ? Sobas débiles ?_

Chers lecteurs, en raison d'un léger malentendu entre les deux héros, nous préférons prendre en compte les âmes sensibles et couper la séquance en cours.A la place, nous vous passerons quelques images de Iroshima, de tortures utilisées au Moyen-Age contre les sorcières, ou encore de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », images qui bien entendu ne sont rien par rapport au conflit qui opposes en ce moment même deux figures de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Bzzzzzt. Brvvrrrt. Ah, il me semble que l'antenne nous soit rendue. Récapitulons : Kanda et Allen s'affrontent sauvagement (c'est si peu dire). A la même exacte seconde, Komui passe dans le réfectoire avec dans les bras des cartons affichant en grosses lettres rouges « MATIERES DANGEREUSES_A MANIPULER AVEC SOIN ». Il lève un instant les yeux vers le conbat des deux exorcistes et ne voit donc pas qu'il vient de renverser une bonne dose de vert fluo sur le sol. Toujours au même moment, Miranda court dans les couloirs de la Congrégation afin de récupérer des affaires qu'elle avait laissé au pied du sapin. Succession d'évenements anodins. Et pourtant…

Miranda ouvre brusquement les deux battants de la porte et propulse ainsi Allen et Kanda vers les plaques chimiques. Crissements de semelles. Caoutchouc de botte qui glisse. Puis, enfin, magnifique vol plané de la part de notre Kendoka.

Ainsi, si Lavi n'avait pas eu de fausse bonne idée, si Kenda avit posé son bol de sobas autre part, si Reever n'avait pas chargé le Grand Intendant de faire un transfert dans les laboratoires, si la pluie était tombée à peine plus tard pour rappeler à Miranda d'aller cherché son manteau quelques secondes après… Allen et Kanda ne se seraient pas retrouvés l'un sur l'autre, les lèvres liées dans un baiser accidentel.


	2. La veritee sur les murs du refectoire

Le lendemain matin, Kanda se réveilla vers quatre heures comme d'habitude. Apres s'être longuement entrainé dans le gymnase, il petit-déjeuna dans le réfectoire, seul. Il prit tout son temps, perturbe par certains événements précédents. Alors qu'il avalait sa dernière bouchée de sobas, il entendit les premiers habitants de la congrégation de l'ombre se réveiller. Telle une ruche qui se remplissait d'abeille, la cantine battait son plein. Jerry, assaillit de toutes parts. Les traqueurs les plus matinaux, mangeant bruyamment. Komui, faisant une entrée triomphale après l'invention d'un tout nouveau Komulin spécialisé dans la coupe de cheveux. Lenalee, suivie de quelques admirateurs qui se dispersent à la vue du psychopathe au sister complex. Puis, au milieu de ce joyeux brouhaha d'un matin à l'approche de Noel, un jeune homme aux mauvaises intentions rentre dans la salle sans trop se faire repérer. Appelons ce jeune malfaiteur monsieur X. Donc, monsieur X a amené avec lui un grand sac noir. Il l'ouvre. Il déroule le contenu, et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il accroche la grande toile blanche sur le mur lui-même immaculé. Puis, il traverse la salle et pose un trépied en équilibre en face, avant d'allumer une camera et de la laisser la. Les lumières s'éteignent, et des « Oooh ? », « Aah ? » fusent dans la salle, avant que les têtes des auteurs de ces exclamations se tournent vers l'image projetée sur le mur. Le son tourné au maximum, les voix de la vidéo ricochent contre le plafond de la salle et viennent frapper toute personne présente.

« Prends ça, stupide moyashiiiiii ! »

« ACTIVATION ! »

On entend la vois de miranda, quelque part derrière la camera, qui lance a Allen et Kanda :

« Oh, faites attention à la fla… »

Puis les combattants, en plein dans le champ de vision, commencent à réaliser trop tard de quoi elle parle :

« Que… ! »

« Aah, pousse-toi, KandaAAaaargh….. »

Kiss.

L'auteur de la vidéo, surement le machiavélique monsieur X, zoom sur les lèvres liées des deux exorcistes, longtemps, trop longtemps au gout de Kanda, qui figé par la rage et la stupéfaction agrippe les bords de la table assez fort pour se convaincre que c'est le cou de l'auteur de cette vidéo. Mais d'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Qui a osé ?

L'image se brouille, on aperçoit un rapide éclair roux avant que la camera ne revienne au menu principal. C'était donc lui.

Quand la lumière se rallume, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté : quelques imbéciles restent à fixer le mur blanc, la bouche ouverte et leur nourriture en suspension tandis que le reste s'est désormais tourne vers le kendoka en question, la mâchoire déboitée.

La vie n'est peut-être qu'une vulgaire partie de jeu de société, dont nous sommes les pions. Quant à la personne qui les manie, difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un de plus sadique, quelqu'un qui ait un meilleur sens de l'ironie. Car cette personne, à l' instant où la situation ne peut paraitre plus embarrassante, va la rendre bien plus encore en faisant bouger le petit pion blanc à la cicatrice…

-Bonjour tout le mon-…

Gros blanc. Tipex, nuage, tout ce que vous voulez. Gros blanc.

-Heu…hum, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Lance la petite voix d'Allen à travers le silence du réfectoire.

=========-O0O0O-=========

Lavi était dans la bibliothèque, occupe à classer des livres, si classer veut dire observer du coin de l'œil et livre veut dire fesses de Lenalee. Il sentit tout à coup une vague de haine déferler sur lui, comme si quelque esprit dans la salle avait une envie de meurtre dont toutes les pensées étaient dirigées vers sa personne. Sentant ce regard plus lourd que cinquante comtes millénaires chevauchant des baleines après un festin de couscous, il se retourna. Grave erreur, s'il voulait gagner du temps pour sa précieuse vie…

En moins de deux, Kanda l'avait attrapé par la gorge et plaqué contre le mur.

-Oh, quelle ravissante surprise, que me vaut ta visite ? Essaya le pauvre lapin prit au piège, tout en prenant un air naturel malgré sa respiration qui se faisait plus dure et les gouttes qui perlaient au coin de son front. Le kendoka le coupa net :

-Je sais que c'est toi !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, on n'aimerait pas être à la place du roux bien que Kanda utilise des mesures plus draconiennes pour venir à ses fins (*caresse Mugen du bout des doigts en mode psychopathe).

-Ah, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu pa…

-tu vois très bien.

-Peut-être de ce regrettable incident ce matin ! Komui a dit qu'il trouvera le coupable, mais entre nous je pense que ça l'a beaucoup amusé…comme le reste de la congrégation d'ailleurs ! Oh, mais je veux que tu saches que le fait que tu ais une préférence pour les hommes ne me surprends pas, et que de toute façon ça n'ira pas gâcher une amitié de si longue date comme la notre. Je ne suis pas la pour te juger, ne t'inquiète pas surtout…Aie, heu…je commence à avoir une crampe, et…kof kof ! Aargh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nooon, tu ne comprends paaaas, je n'y suis pour rien ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Chers lecteurs, une petite pensée pour un Lavi qui mangera à la paille pour le reste de sa misérable vie ?

Gisant la, par terre, le rouquin eu un éclair d'imbécilité. Ah, sa cretineté lui aura été fatale. En effet, il jugea nécessaire d'ajouter une remarque osée, certes, mais perspicace (NDA : Je vous ai fait la traduction du charabia qu'il nous offrait : le pauvre, comment bien prononcer les mots avec la moitie des dents en moins…) :

-Dis Kanda…Si tu fais tout ca pour un simple baiser accidentel, c'est que tu y apporte beaucoup d'importance…Tu n'aurais pas peur que la vérité sur ce que tu ressens pour Allen sois dévoilée par hasard ?

Avant d'achever l'insolent, Kanda esquissa une expression de peur sur son visage froid. Il avait deviné. Il fallait à présent l'éliminer.

-===O0O===-

Voila, c'était la suite ! Heu, je ne veux pas gacher le suspens, mais scène de baiser au prochain chapitre ! Hiiiiii !

Bon, laissez des reviews sinon je continuerais pas ^^


	3. Un ange dans la neige

Coucou ! Je suis de retour pour la scène du baiser ! j'ai éliminé les fautes d'orthographe, mais si vous en voyez je suis désolée j'ai un clavier américain Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…et un agréable moment en compagnie de airNimue à voler paisiblement au dessus de la mer du Yullen !

**Chapitre 3- Un ange dans la neige**

Les lèvres de taffetas rose d'Allen allèrent se poser sur celles de Kanda. Souffle frais. Haleine aux agrumes. Peau de porcelaine. Grands yeux clairs. Puis le baiser se brise en même temps que retenti l'alarme-matin de Kanda.

Bidibi-biiiip ! Bidibi-biiiip ! Bidibi-bii *Sbrotch (réveil démoli par Mugen, sous l'action d'un certain Kendoka très frustré)

Il baissa les yeux vers une partie plus intime et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vu la grosse bosse formée au niveau de son caleçon. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était seul, mais rougi comme si une arène entière contemplait son… Hum, le résultat de ses hormones, disons chastement.

Frustré, il l'était, et pour plusieurs raisons. La première se trouvait dans son entrejambe : lui qui gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même, comment pouvait-il se laisser aller… à ce point ? Il avait tout fait pour que le baiser accidentel qu'il avait partagé avec Allen ne soit plus évoqué et n'ait aucune conséquence, mais cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Maintenant, non seulement la totalité de la congrégation était au courant, mais en plus de cela les derniers événements en date le troublaient en réalité plus que jamais. Que ressentait-il exactement pour Allen, comme lui avait demandé ce crétin de Baka-usagi ? Et qu'est-ce que Moyashi pensait-il de tout ca ? Aah, la meilleure solution c'est de ne penser à rien. Penser c'est mauvais pour la santé, tiens !

-=-==oO0O0Oo==-=-

Allen sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés et sentant bon le shampoing.

-Allen ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu te lève tard dis moi !

Lenalee lui parlait du haut d'un escabeau d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Y avait-il besoin de tant de monde pour le garder stable, ou était-ce lié au fait que sa jupe était particulièrement courte aujourd'hui ? Surtout que les concurrents étaient de plus en plus nombreux, depuis que leur principal rival, ce rouquin qui accaparait toute l'attention, avait mystérieusement disparu…

-C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup dormi… Tu fais quoi ?

-Oh, j'installe des boules de gui à tous les coins de couloir ! Comme ça, ça donne vraiment un air de fête ! Et puis ça rendra peut être service a des gens qui ont envie de se décoincer, puisque quand tu rencontre quelqu'un dessous, c'est la règle : tu dois l'embrasser ! Fini-t-elle en enlevant ses mains prudemment du gui qui pendait à présent au plafond.

-Aah…tu...tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Mais pourquoi pas ? Répondit-elle en descendant les échelons.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers la verdure de noël et embrassa rapidement Allen sur la joue, avant de partir en lançant au blondinet :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous si je te vois trainer sous la boule de gui que j'ai accroché pile devant la chambre de Kanda ! Impossible qu'il la rate ! Bonne chance !

-=-==oO0O0Oo==-=-

Kanda tendit l'oreille. Des personne chuchotaient derrière sa porte, il en était à présent sur. Prudemment et silencieusement, il saisit son katana et ouvrit la porte. Tout de suite, comme des lapins effrayés, les quelques squatteurs de palier s'en allèrent en courant. Seul un bonhomme assez étrange resta, un bonhomme qui portait une moustache et une grosse moumoute en guise de cheveux. Ses mains étaient couvertes de traces de fusain.

-Kandaaa…Mon petit, mon enfant ! Regarde comme le hasard fait bien les choses ! Lança le maréchal Tiedoll en désignant la boule de gui au dessus de leurs têtes. Dans mes bras, mon sucre d'orge !

-Le hasard…vraiment ? Répondit froidement Kanda en crispant sa main sur le manche de son arme. Mmh, il doit être quelque part par là, à rire tout seul au prochain virage, voyons voir…

-Mais Kanda, de qui parles-tu ?

-Lavi…Baka-usagi… Il doit être de la même race que les rhumes : quand on croit en avoir finit avec eux, ils reviennent, plus sournois encore…Laviiiii ? Tu es lààà ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverais... !

-Tu…Si tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, mon petit chéri, n'hésite pas…

Plus qu'irrité, le kendoka s'en alla en faisant de grands pas fiers. Au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua qu'il y avait particulièrement beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs ce matin la…Et puis bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui rentrait-il dedans ?

Moi je dis, mon petit Kanda, si tu n'avais pas pris la fâcheuse habitude de regarder tout le monde de haut, tu saurais que la réponse à ta question pendouille au plafond tous les 20 mètres au dessus de ta tête.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il allait finir par craquer avec toute cette tension, tous ces imbéciles qui le dévisageait, toutes ces personnes qu'il croisait « par hasard » au moins 5 fois par étage…Il avait besoin d'air frais. Faisant demi-tour d'un coup, il vit une vingtaine de personne qui faisait également demi-tour, comme si elles aussi avaient subitement changé d'avis sur leur destination. Fhhfffhhh…respirer…se calmer…

Au dehors, le calme le frappa. Ce n'était plus l'agitation de la congrégation, mais ce n'était pas pesant non plus. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour que Kanda savoure mieux cet instant. Le sol ondulé par les presque imperceptibles collines était recouvert du manteau de l'hiver, manteau qui couvre le bruit et l'agitation, qui fait taire le murmure de la nature pour laisser place au doux silence. Comme pour broder le ciel, des milliards de cristaux blancs font sans bruit et lentement leur descente vers le paysage endormi, vers les mèches noires de jais de Kanda, et vers le corps allongé par terre d'Allen…Heu ? Allen ? Que vient-il faire la dedans ?

Oui, c'est bien lui, là-bas, étendu dans la neige sous un grand arbre squelettique…mais que fait-il ? Ses cheveux, encore plus immaculés que le ciel lui-même, forment une auréole autour de son visage de porcelaine. C'est pur. C'est magnifique. Et Kanda s'en rend compte. Il s'avance avec prudence vers le blondinet dont la pâleur habituelle se fond avec le paysage. Toujours les yeux fermés, Allen tend les bras et fais de grands mouvements de va et viens en même temps qu'avec ses jambes, laissant une trace nette dans la poudreuse fraiche. Kanda ouvre la bouche sans émettre aucun son. Moyashi. Il fait l'ange. Que c'est beau…

Le kendoka, contrôlant sa respiration malgré les battements de son cœur qui se font trop entendre à son gout, s'avance d'un air décidé. Le bruit arrive jusqu'aux oreilles du petit séraphin blanc, qui ouvre les yeux mais ne réussi pas à se redresser et partir avant que Kanda n'arrive. Mesdames et messieurs, ceci est un face a face.

-Ah, c'est toi Kanda.

-Oui, comme tu peux le constater…Heu, on a peut-être des choses à mettre au point, non ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je…Je veux dire, tout va bien…

-Ah, tu trouves ? Ce ne serais pas un peu tendu en ce moment ?

-On a jamais eu de rapports très compréhensibles ni chaleureux de toute façon, alors… Tu sais, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour sous le sapin, c'était juste un accident…je veux dire que…Tu…Tu regrettes ?

Kanda s'agenouilla alors dans la neige, et en un éclair passa une jambe et un bras autour d'Allen, sa position de dominant laissant ses mèches noires chatouiller le cou du cadet. Dans un souffle chaud qui vint entourer le visage d'Allen, il lui répondit en plissant les yeux :

-Et toi ? Tu regrettes ?

-J-je…heu…

Le brun pressa alors ses lèvres entrouvertes sur la bouche du blondinet, se régalant d'un plaisir qui lui avait été trop longtemps hors de portée. Répondant avidement au baiser passionné de Kanda, Allen emmêla sa main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux. Ils ne sentaient plus le froid et le vent, seul ce corps se pressant contre eux comptait, comme dans une bulle de feu. Ils ne pensaient plus à respirer, ils ne pensaient plus a leurs doigts gelés, tout leur disait de se fondre avec l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Kanda et Allen.

Allen et Kanda.

Tous seuls. Ensembles.

Kandallen.

===0o0ooOO0OOoo0o0===

Voila…et ne vous faites pas d'illusions ce n'est qu'un baiser passionné (et plus si affinités la prochaine fois peut être ) ! Laissez des reviews, please ^^ sinon je ne saurais jamais a quoi m'en tenir !

Ah ouais j'ai oublie de preciser: le grand arbre squelettique, celui sous lequel est allonge Allen, je savais pas ou le placer dans la fic, mais c'est un gui ^^ et ouais ca les poursuis!


End file.
